


The Score

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Scorpius and Rose play a scandalous game of Quidditch.





	The Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Come on, you can do better than that, Weasley!”  
  
Rose, ignoring the taunt, swerved round the oncoming chaser, dodged the Bludger heading her way and slung the Quaffle at the Slytherin goal.  The crowd erupted into applause as the scoreboard updated:  _Gryffindor 100, Slytherin 90_.  

Her house was in the lead. Now, all she needed to do was to catch the--

Still louder cheers and applause exploded from the opposite side of the stadium.

Rose veered her broom around quickly, dread filling her.  Just as she'd feared, Slytherin had caught the Snitch, clinching the victory.  

Rose sighed and slowly made her descent towards the pitch to shake hands with the other team, though she would much rather have punched them in the face.  
  
“Good game, Rose.” Rose looked up, startled, and felt her breath catch.  
  
“I never knew you were into scoring so many times in one day.” Scorpius winked at her and continued on.  Despite herself, Rose grinned and made her way to the changing room.  Scorpius Malfoy had a habit of throwing her off guard with his insinuating comments.  It's no wonder that half of Hogwarts thought they'd been seeing each other for the last couple years.  Flirting incessantly will do that for you.  But he was just a friend; a very hot, very flirty friend.  A friend that Rose found herself imagining was quite a bit more than a friend.  

Rose sighed; it would never happen.  
  
The mood in the Gryffndor changing room was definitely subdued, and Rose showered in silence.  On her way back to the Castle, she saw her best friend Miranda Longbottom up ahead, Rose scurried up the path to catch her.    
  
“Rose!” Miranda squealed, “You were brilliant!”    
  
Rose snorted. “Maybe, but Slytherin were clearly more brilliant this morning.”  
  
“I suppose so. Say – that Scorpius was sure looking fine today. And he was checking you out the entire game! I swear he missed at least five shots because you distracted him.” Miranda elbowed her in the side, teasing, but serious too.  
  
“Give it up, Mir.  I've told you.  We're just friends.  Though he IS the best flirt I've ever had.”  Just then, she realized that she'd left her wand back in the changing room. “Damn. I'll catch you at dinner, Mir, gotta grab my wand before the elves wash the robes!”  
  
Luckily, her wand was still there.  Rose was just shutting the door when something bouncy smacked her in the head. “Ouch!” Spinning around, Rose spied her attacker, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.  Rose scowled, “I hardly think my head is a great place to be aiming your shots, Malfoy.  You, on the other hand...”  
  
With her wicked accuracy, Rose launched the Quaffle towards Scorpius' crotch, fully expecting him to intercept it, which he did. 

_Bloody hell!_

“Hey now, Rose, I think your aim needs a little work.”  
  
“My aim was dead on, thank you very much.  You said it yourself, I'm a great shot.  But, you know, if _you_ ever want the practice, I'd be happy to let you try scoring on me sometime.”  Rose silently congratulated herself.  That made up for his comment on the pitch.    
  
“Sure.”  
  
“...Sorry?”  
  
“I said sure.  I'd be happy to practice scoring with you.  Name the time.”  
  
Rose caught her breath.  This was unexpected.  About to brush it off with a witty remark about it being beneath her, instead, she heard herself say “Ten. Tonight- Quidditch pitch.  Bring your wand.”  
  
“Alright, see you tonight, Rose.  Be prepared to lose."  
  
“Lose? Lose what?”  
  
“Oh, you'll see.”

 

**  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
It was not a terribly warm night, but Rose knew she'd warm up quickly as they started to fly.  She decided to put a number of layers on, mostly Muggle clothes- they had such excellent variety when it came to exercise wear, nothing like the loose robes required in games.  

Sneaking out of the castle was a piece of cake.  Being in seventh year and with Weasleys for uncles, Hogwarts had no secrets left.    
  
Scorpius was waiting for her on the pitch, similarly dressed in Muggle clothes, holding a Quaffle and his wand, tip aglow.  Rose set her own wand glowing and, with a series of charms, sent them both up to hover round the goal posts above.  The light they provided was thin, but more than sufficient.  
  
Scorpius whistled. “No wonder Muggle clothes are banned from competition. Those curves are far too distracting.”  
  
Rose blushed, swatting him and mounting her broom. “C'mon. Let's go.”  
  
Rose had been right.  As soon as they began taking shots at each other, taking turns playing Keeper, she didn't even notice the chill in the air and actually started to get quite warm.  After a particularly clever deke by Scorpius which resulted in a goal, she paused to take off her sweatshirt as she'd grown much too warm.   
  
Scorpius chuckled. “I always knew you were too hot to handle, Weasley.  Why don't you let me have a go at Keeper?” 

Eager to even the score, Rose quickly agreed.  
  
She had taken a shot perhaps only three times before she scored, and Scorpius, taking advantage of the pause, also removed his sweatshirt. Rose couldn't help staring. The way the t-shirt shirt clung to his chest... Merlin, but he was hot. And distracting; she missed her next four throws. Groaning in perhaps more than one kind of frustration, she motioned for them to switch again.    
  
This time, Scorpius provided more of a challenge. Rose caught the first two without a great deal of difficulty, but his third attempt went wide towards the outer goal post. She lunged for it, knowing she had little chance of intercepting it.  Of course, the goal went in, but unfortunately, Rose was no longer quite so firmly attached to her broom.  She felt herself begin to slip off, one hand losing its grip, and then the other...

Suddenly, Scorpius was next to her, grabbing her arm, and allowing her to right herself.    
  
“We wouldn't want to take a trip to the Hospital Wing tonight, would we?” Scorpius murmured. “I believe it's your turn.”

  
“My turn? Oh sure. Pass me the Quaffle then.”  
  
“Not so fast, Weasley. I was referring to the game we seem to have begun.”  
  
“...Game?”  
  
“Yes. You know; I scored, you took off your sweatshirt. You scored and I followed suit. I just scored again. That means _you_ have to take something off.”  
  
Rose felt a sudden heat low in her abdomen. “Strip...Quidditch?” Only with the most gorgeous boy in school with whom she'd been flirting with years and never expected anything to go anywhere who was now asking her, daring her to take off clothing in front of him? 

Oh shite. Oh yes!  Oh _yes, yes, yes..._

Oblivious to her mental dialogue, Scorpius nodded slowly. “Well, why not? Unless, of course... you think you'll lose?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Rose slowly raised her blue t-shirt over her head. After all, she still had a tank-top underneath. In all honesty though, she couldn't afford to miss too many more shots. His proximity was starting to get to her and she shivered. She could smell a faint trace of cologne, sweat, and... cinnamon? Delicious. Realizing it was actually her turn to take a shot, Rose grinned. Scorpius shirtless? Judging from how well he looked in that shirt, what was underneath had to be even better.  
  
With a few tricks up her sleeve, it didn't take long before she had Scorpius down to next-to-nothing. But, unfortunately, she had also lost her sweatpants. And the faint breeze that had sprung up was becoming...distracting.  She could feel her nipples hardening through her tank-top and wondered if Scorpius would notice, wondered if he was feeling the same way. Wondered where on earth this was leading, and wherever it was, that they'd get there _soon_.  
  
Taking her next turn as Keeper, she tried hard to focus. But...the breeze... and the smell of Scorpius floating around her...was intixicating.  It was a good thing Scorpius was similarly distracted, as his shots became increasingly erratic, some missing the goalposts entirely.  A _very_ good thing indeed, as her goal-saving ability was becoming severely compromised.  She felt a slight trickle down her upper thigh and suddenly realized how extremely turned on she was. How could she never have discovered how absolutely amazing a broom felt, sliding back and forth between her legs as she lunged to block the Quaffle, separated from her throbbing centre by only a thin layer of fabric? Rose gasped as a small moan escaped her lips, her eyelids fluttering closed.  
  
“Rose? Are you alright?” Scorpius called up from the ground where he was fetching the dropped ball.  
  
“Fine.” She managed to choke out before another moan found its way to the air. Shite. She really, really couldn't stop this. Despite the altitude, and the fact that her crush was staring at her from fifty feet away, Rose began grinding herself more purposefully against the broomstick and, within moments, was shuddering on the brink of orgasm.  
  
“Let me help you with that.” Scorpius said into her ear. Her eyes flew open, and more shocked at his sudden appearance than anything.  She hadn't even noticed that he'd flown up to her.  She nodded her assent.  When he simply hovered there, she took a deep breath.   “Please,” she gasped.  
  
Without further ado, Scorpius pulled her off her broom and onto his, placing her into his lap and kissing her deeply. Rose thrust herself at him, yearning for release. He obliged by slowly running his hand down from her cheek, swirling lightly over her hardened nipples, caressing her tight abs until- he stopped.  
  
“Scorpius... p-please.”  
   
“Ah, Rose...you see, you haven't ceded me the victory yet. We can't go setting a precedent like that, can we? Besides, while you were... indisposed, I did in fact make that last shot. This means, you still owe me a piece of clothing.” He began sliding his fingers inside her underwear, slowly slipping down her hips.

She obliginlgly lifted herself up slightly and, after a bit of squirming, her underwear dropped away into the gloom.

“Merlin, Rose. You are so hot.” For the first time, Scorpius seemed to lose his cool, his voice husky with desire.   
  
“Fine,” she gasped.  “You win, I lose. Happy? Now will you please stop your talking and-” Her sentence ended in a gasp as his finger, no, two fingers, plunged into her very core. His thumb deftly massaged her clit, and without warning, she came. Hard.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, Rose opened her eyes, to see Scorpius calmly looking back at her. “Shall we take this a little more, private? Or, at least, a little less prone to ten-story falls?” Scorpius grinned. “After all, your broomstick has gotten far more action than it ever deserved, and mine is certainly deserving of its fair share.” He looked pointedly at his lap, where Rose, sensation slowly returning, realized there was a growing tension under her ass as his hardened member tried to get free.  
  
“Oh, really?” Rose said archly. “What has your 'broomstick' been craving?” She climbed back on her own broom and angled herself towards the ground. Where, Scorpius staring at her from his vantage point, she proceeded to collect her lost articles of clothing and meander towards the change rooms. Glancing over her shoulder with a smirk before entering, she called up:   
  
“Let's see what else I have to lose.” 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

As Rose entered the changing room, she suddenly felt rather dizzy. Grabbing onto the wall for support, she steadied herself. _What_ on earth did she think she was doing? She’d just stripped practically naked in the middle of Hogwarts’ grounds, nearly gotten herself off on a broomstick in full view of the hottest boy in school, not to mention 200 feet in the air, and then enticed him to follow her into this very empty changing room. There was only one way this was ending... the question was- did she really want to go through with this? Truly, she couldn’t think of a better story for “The Night I Lost My Virginity” than playing strip Quidditch and its ensuing activities, and who was she kidding- she’d been dreaming of Scorpius for years. 

Feeling surer of herself, she glanced up at her surroundings. She was in the common area, reserved for team pep-talks prior to and following a match.  There were several rooms that led off of this: a storage closet, and two shower rooms for the boys and girls. A devilish grin appeared on her face. This was going to be fun.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

As he watched Rose walk away from him, Scorpius could think of only one thing- her. He’d been dreaming of having Rose at his mercy for months. Well, years if you count the times where he really couldn’t have put a name to the feelings he was having.  Just one of those relationships where you joke about things for so long that at the point where you realize you’re not joking anymore, you’re not sure where the other person stands. Nothing left but to just go for it. Strip Quidditch. What a lame idea. But apparently, a lame idea that had been successful nonetheless.  

Glancing down, Scorpius realized he had some cleaning up to do before he could take care of this ridiculous hard on and follow the delectable girl into the changing room. He could just imagine what she was doing in there... lying in wait on one of the benches? Was she naked, or clothed? She had to be doing something... maybe she was even touching... Bloody hell! He was getting ahead of himself and things were going to get painful if he let this trend in his thoughts continue. With a sigh, he let his broom glide down to the ground and began gathering his clothing remnants from the ground. Grabbing the Quaffle and locking it in its storage shed, he allowed his eyes to travel to his final destination. It was growing quite late by now. If they were caught... they’d be in such trouble, Scorpius didn’t even want to think of the repercussions.  Gathering his wits, he pushed open the door and saw... an empty room.

This couldn’t be right. He could have sworn Rose had walked in here. Suddenly he noticed Rose’s broom leaning in the corner next to the door and he looked around more closely. The dim lighting had almost made him miss the ‘trail of breadcrumbs’ that Rose had obviously left behind. Picking up her articles of clothing one by one he made his way towards the back of the common area. Sweat pants, sweatshirt... t-shirt... socks... At the entrance to the women’s shower area he spied her underwear lying forlorn on the doorstep. Heart beginning to pound, he pushed the door open. The sound of water running enveloped him and his vision blurred slightly from the steam rising out of the sauna-like room. 

The last crumb in this delicious trail, Rose’s tank top, was lying in the middle of the shower room floor. Scorpius grinned. Removing everything but his boxer-briefs he headed in search of his dream-girl. 

**~*~*~*~*~**

 

Over the sounds of the water coursing over her skin, Rose could hear Scorpius opening the outer door, and then the squeaky one of the shower room. Indecipherable quiet clatters and what seemed like an infinite amount of time later, Scorpius poked his head over the shoulder-high brick division that separated her shower from the rest.

 

**~*~*~*~*~**

 

“May I come in?” Scorpius murmured, his breath catching in his throat. 

Rose had her back to him: her fully-naked back. Her normally quite wavy hair was sleeked back over her shoulders, reaching almost mid-way down her back; the water droplets tracing patterns over her rounded ass were mesmerizing. 

Looking coyly over her shoulder, Rose nodded. Preceded by the scents that she had noticed earlier- the cinnamon stronger than ever- Scorpius stepped into the shower. His arms went around her almost immediately and, pulling her around until she was facing him, he enveloped her mouth in the most passionate kiss Rose had ever received.  

An eternity later, Scorpius pulled back a fraction. “Merlin, Rose... do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted you?” His hands, which until that point had been gripping her shoulders, slid down her sleek, dripping body until they encountered her breasts. They responded immediately, nipples stiffening under the light touch of his fingers. He could hear her breath coming more quickly, though she was remarkably still otherwise. An intriguing idea entered Scorpius’ mind.

“Go on Weasley, I dare you. Stand there and don’t move while I try my hardest to make you cum, screaming my name.” Her eyes were the only answer he needed- begging him, daring him to do his worst.

Spinning her around again so that she was facing away from him, the water spraying onto both of them from above, he began to let his fingers glide over her pale, beautifully toned body. The key was to never let the contact let up. Not for a second. It didn’t matter where his lightly tracing fingers went, the important part was that they were everywhere except where she wanted them. Each time drawing closer to her most sensitive areas, but never quite reaching them. Up and over her shoulders, sliding down under her arms to come back up between her breasts – not touching either directly – one hand sliding down across her stomach, the other tracing down to her thigh, teasingly close to where Scorpius yearned to go. Over and over again, his fingers travelled, deviating slightly from their previous route each time. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~**

 

Rose was quivering with anticipation. She hated being dared to do things.  Too stubborn to just give in, she bit her lip so hard that it nearly bled. The things Scorpius was doing to her... Her nails were biting into the palms of her hands as she clenched her fists. The constant pressure of the water wasn’t helping things either. She longed to touch herself, ease this mounting unbelievable tension. A sudden moan broke the silence and it was a few seconds before she realized the sound had come from her. Hearing chuckles from behind her, she steeled herself for a fresh assault. A new sensation joined the roving fingers. Lips brushing softly behind her ears, kissing a trail down the side of her neck. A sharp twinge of pain as a kiss turned into a bite.

Tingling sensations started washing over her, building upwards from her feet, and radiating outwards. Rose couldn’t believe it. Could she seriously be this close to orgasm without ever being touched directly? 

Almost reading her mind, Scorpius whispered in her ear, “Cum for me you little minx, I know you want me badly. You want me kissing you until you forget who you are, thrusting myself into your tight little pussy.”

This was too much for Rose; a sudden wave broke over her, not enough for her to lose control, but enough for her balance to go completely. Knees giving out, she would have fallen to the floor had Scorpius not caught her for the second time in as many hours.

Pulling her up gently, Scorpius gazed into Rose’s eyes. A sudden quiet descended, the only sound that of flowing water as it fell over them both and continued towards the drain.  

“Rose... I...”

“Scorpius...”

Speaking over each other, they both stopped, realizing no words were needed.  Scorpius, tenderly now, bent down to deliver a soft kiss on Rose’s plump lips. It was becoming increasingly obvious to Rose that Scorpius was easily as turned on as she was, if not more. Marvelling at the shape growing before her, she reached out to uncover it. Tugging gently to free Scorpius from the clinging wetness of his shorts, she looked up, all traces of apprehension gone.

Barely above a whisper, Rose said, “Scorpius, I want you. Please- you’re driving me cra-”

Her words were cut off as Scorpius, receiving all the encouragement he needed, crushed her in a tight embrace. Rapidly losing all consciousness of the order of things, Rose could only discern flashes of sensation as they occurred; a kiss, a bite, a scratch. Their movements became more frantic and intense, the friction building between them into an almost unbearable heat. Suddenly, Scorpius picked Rose straight up in the air and lifted her legs up to encircle his waist. Turning so that they could use the dividing wall as support, Scorpius paused.

“Are you sure?”

“More than I’ve been in a very long time.” Rose responded. 

Slowly then, very gently at first, Scorpius positioned himself at her entrance, dripping from both water and desire, and eased himself inside.

Rose, expecting to feel pain, felt only a slight resistance, which almost immediately gave way to a sense of indescribable pleasure. A short gasp escaped her lips.  She grinned up at Scorpius’ look of apprehension. “You can move you know; you’re not going to hurt me.”

Hesitant at first, then gradually gaining momentum, Scorpius began moving inside her. The fit was incredible- tight and slick, and with an overpowering heat that had nothing to do with the warmth of the water still coursing over them. Scorpius, easily supporting all of Rose’s weight, took a second to make sure he wasn’t going to slip on the wet tiles under his feet.  All of his attention was gradually being focused on not finishing before Rose had had her fill.  

Rose, in the tiny part of her mind that wasn’t absorbed by Scorpius’ ministrations, marvelled that one single piece of anatomy could cause such pleasure.  She wondered what would happen if she were to add to the sensations. She’d never felt this good before in her life; could it be possible to feel even better? Her hands, which until that point had been wrapped behind his neck and entwined in the trailing ends of his hair, let go, trusting that Scorpius would not let her fall. 

Hearing murmurs of encouragement from Scorpius, she let her hands wander downwards, passing over her breasts and past her hips to caress her throbbing clit.  Immediately, her pleasure doubled, spasms rocketed through her, her hips bucking involuntarily to thrust Scorpius even deeper inside her.  Needing something to brace herself with, she splayed her other hand on Scorpius’ chest and, moving on pure instinct at this point, she increased the pressure and speed of her movements. Rapidly losing all coherent thought, she could feel her inner walls clenching down on Scorpius’ sex inside her.  

“Rose....Rose...I...Rose...!” 

She caught the whispered plea just before she crested the final wave of pleasure, experiencing the strongest and longest climax of her life. Scorpius, feeling Rose approaching her limit, panted her name once more as he thrust those last few times before he too came, spurt after spurt of liquid shooting deeply into her.  

Each of them shaking from the force of their mutual orgasm, their worlds reduced to the bubble of steam surrounding them. 

Scorpius, surfacing first, gently loosened his grip on Rose, one finger at a time. Planting kisses on her forehead, cheeks, lips, neck.

“Rose, you are so beautiful.” Scorpius paused, and grinned, adding, “And one hell of a score.” 

Rose, helpless, burst into giggles. Scorpius, at a loss for anything more to say, joined in. They stood there as giggles turned into full blown laughter, losing their balance and toppling to the floor of the shower stall. Suddenly, the water, still warm until that point, turned freezing cold.

Letting out a shriek, Rose jumped up and out of the shower area.  As Scorpius, still laughing, followed her out at a more sedate pace, she blushed, suddenly shy in her nakedness. Glancing about for her clothing, she saw it piled in the center of the shower room, wands lying nearby. Handily casting a charm to dry herself off, Rose quickly pulled on her tank top and pants, not bothering with any undergarments. Composure regained, she grinned mischievously at Scorpius, the boy of her dreams, who apparently was no longer just the best flirt she’d ever had, but the best lay she’d ever had. Well the only one, really, but who was counting?

“Race you to the castle, Malfoy! Or, are you as bad at running as you are at scoring?” Winking, Rose darted out of the room, fully expecting to be followed, chased, and thoroughly fucked at the end of it all. 

In the end, she thought to herself, Scorpius had been right; apparently she was into scoring that many times in a day after all.  


End file.
